


I Walk Through Your Dreams and Invent The Future

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant (kind of), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: Chuck wrote an ending once...
Kudos: 10





	I Walk Through Your Dreams and Invent The Future

_ “On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville -- a blue two-door caprice.  _

_ There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car -- no, the most important object -- in pretty much the whole universe.  _

_ She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for judgment day". _

_ That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.  _

_ After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.  _

_ And here's where it ends.  _

_ The impala, of course, Has all the things other cars have...and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray --it's still stuck there. The legos that Dean shoved into the vents --to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs --really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive. _

_ In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day --sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours...without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls, but they were never, in fact, homeless. That's a good line.” _

I’ve said this piece before - or something like it, at least. 

_ “Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.” _

Endings are harder to live. Writing them is one thing - a cameo here, a tied off end there, some tearjerker moments. Call backs, to an earlier season, to show the distance between where we started and where we’re ending. 

I wrote an ending once - the war ended. And they counted the dead when the dust settled.

_ “This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. _

_ Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise.” _

Pretty good right? Sacrifice. Family. Saving the world. The ones left behind doing their best to live, in the aftermath. Not every ending is happy - in this case, it wasn’t even an ending. 

Dean broke his promise. Another decade of stories - saving people, hunting things, the family business. And the family grew. Friends. A son. Some more heaven and hell at war - and defeating God himself. 

You’d think that’d be the end. The angel who fell in love with a hunter dead, the hunters living - the antichrist the new God, putting right what he can. 

If I was writing the ending, this is how I’d write it: Dean dies, on a run of the mill hunt, because you can fight God and die trying, but you cannot fight fate. The house always wins. Dean was always gonna die young on a hunt - it's in his blood. Without God pulling the strings, without a cosmic power struggle, fate had no need for Dean Winchester’s interventions. He’s kind of a pain in the ass anyways. 

Sam gets his perfect ending - fate spared him once. Last time, he was the finale’s sacrifice, this time he gets to live. With the family and the white picket fence he would’ve had if he never had to fight monsters his whole life. He mourns his brother. He moves on. And everything is as it should be. 

They even get to go to heaven, in the end.

But I’m not writing this ending. I cancelled their show - they cancelled me. God is left - powerless, defeated, but not dead. 

So, I guess they have to live their ending. Maybe they retire. Maybe they live long lives, or not. Maybe the angel comes back. Maybe he doesn’t. For the first time,I don’t know the ending. I’m not the writer. 

_ “So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test...for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well...isn't that kinda the whole point? No doubt -- endings are hard. But then again...nothing ever really ends, does it?” _

Not when they still have to live out the rest of their story. 


End file.
